Backyard Monsters: Unleashed
Backyard Monsters: Unleashed is a new iPod/iPhone game by KIXEYE http://www.kixeye.com/game/backyardmonsters and will release this fall http://www.polygon.com/2013/5/28/4373580/kixeye-mobile-backyard-monsters-unleashed. It was announced on May 28, 2013 http://www.polygon.com/2013/5/28/4373580/kixeye-mobile-backyard-monsters-unleashed. It seems that monsters are using the 3D design instead of their old sprites. It is unknown if Inferno will be included. Gallery Unleashed 5.jpg|Backyard Monsters: Unleashed Unleashed 4.jpg|Dominate the leaderboards! (Possibly a new monster?) Unleashed 3.jpg|Wage War Unleashed 2.jpg|Train 14 Unique Monsters (Note that there are 17 monsters in the overworld) Unleashed 1.jpg|Customize your yard Monsters *Bolt http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Unleashed_2.jpg *Ichi (Gargantula) http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Unleashed_2.jpg *Eye-ra http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Unleashed_2.jpg *Project X http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Unleashed_2.jpg *Teratorn http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Unleashed_2.jpg *Zafreeti (Destronaut) http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Unleashed_2.jpg *Fang (Scorchion) http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Unleashed_2.jpg *D.A.V.E. http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Unleashed_2.jpg *Pokey http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Unleashed_3.jpg *Bandito (Chuck) http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Unleashed_3.jpg *Octo-ooze (Healix) 11 Not included These monsters were not included in the game at all. One can assume that Kixeye has removed these monsters because insufficient spacing in the game. These are the monsters that where not included: *Vorg *Wormzer *Fink *Brain *Slimeattikus *Crabatron Champions There are currently 2 champions in the game. Drull and Korath. Drull has 2 main differences one being that he gains armor. The second one being that he has no arms. Korath on the other hand has more armor and has more flat and solid feet. Champions evolve differently now. Instead of using eating to evolve now it uses xp. Drull Now he is a ranged attacker who shoots fire ball as early as level 1. Every odd numbered evolution he gains a special attack. from: BYMU Wiki Korath Korath a defensive monster usually used in defensive points. Controls lava at will and crushes his enemys. A list of his special abilities. The Future of the Desktop Version of Backyard Monsters. On October 3rd 2013, KIXEYE announced what would happen to the desktop version of the game of Backyard Monsters through an automatic notification with a link to the Backyard Monsters Forums. KIXEYE CM CarterGee wrote the article explaining everything that would happen to Desktop Version of the game. BYM Forum Link Below. The Future of BYM. New Monster Names In a recent update, monsters names have been changed in BMU. Here is a list of the new names: Bandito -> Chuck Ichi -> Gargantula Fang -> Scorchion Eye-Ra -> Boomer Zafreeti -> Destronaut Octo-Ooze (monster roles have changed, in Unleashed Octo -Ooze is a healer and Zafreeti is an aerial bomber) -> Healix Differences From The Original Version *Many Defensive buildings, and all the monsters have been re-attributed to mirror thos in Clash of Clans *Bandito (now called Chuck) is now a ranged attacker and is second to be unlocked. *Zafreeti (now called Destronaut) is an aerial ranged ATTACKER and primarily targets defensive towers. *Fang (now called Scorchion) is now a ranged attacker. *The Octo-Ooze (now called Healix) is a healer and heals ally monsters. *Eye-Ra (now called Boomer) now attacks the NEAREST TARGET, not walls. However, it deals 2x damage to any walls standing in the way. *There are new weapons called "bombs" which resemble needles. They are earned from Campaign Mode or (rarely) from picking mushrooms. *Champions were omitted, but the Champion Lair was released on February 12th, but only includes Drull and Korath. *Shiny can be purchased in different amounts from the desktop version. *Only 2 resources are available: Twigs and Goo. Putty and Pebbles were both removed from game, to make progress slower and spending shiny more appealing. *The designs of the monsters when they are attacking are similar to the modern artwork, the ones on the desktop version are like the older artworks. *The design of Moloch is used as a wild monster tribe in the overworld not in inferno. *There now is a build limit for hatcheries which is one.